endypsofandomcom-20200214-history
Vaieeti
The Vaieeti are a centaur-like species who are oddly somewhere between advanced and simple. Looking at their buildings and their weapons, the easy assumption is that they are very advanced. Their buildings are sleek and well-structured, and their weapons are highly-powered and efficient. But, looking past what they are on the outside, their society mirrors something more akin to olden-day colonialism, alongside a sort of animalistic hunter-gatherer system. Appearence The first thing commonly noticed when seeing the Vaieeti is their bodily structure. They share a striking resemblence to the earthen concept of centaurs- half horse, half human creatures. Vaieeti are different, as instead, their animal bodies are more cat-like than horse, and their upper bodies are a little more alien. Usually they come in skin colors along the spectrum of greens, blues, and purples. They have a set of four eyes that glow yellow, and they have large pointed ears. Large horns sprout from their completely bald heads. Some may wear wigs or accessories to change their appearence, but they are rather similar aside from that. The only real structural difference between male and female are their genitals. Their catlike bodies can share structural differences between each Vaieeti. They can be bigger or smaller, have different tails and markings, and some even have different ways of moving. This is the easiest way to tell male and femal apart, as well as unique-ness to tell apart individual members of the species. This part of their bodies can also be used as a defense mechanism, but they prefer to use weapons with their more versatile upper bodies. Society The Vaieeti have a society that closely resembles a sort of colonial earthen society mixed with a hunter-gatherer one. Children are raised to be one or the other, a hunter who hunts and kills for food, and the gatherers, who can either go out and gather plants for other types of food, or grow some of those foods in gardens. They slowly learned how to use both the animals and the plants for many things beyond food- clothing, tools, and many other things. When their society evolved, they figured out a sort of trade system, where the Vaieeti who choose not to become full hunters or gatherers, will trade things for said plants and animals, create stuff from them, either food or tools, and trade those back with other Vaieetie, essentially creating a small economy. Vaieeti Traits Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity Score increases by +3, but your Charisma Score is -1. Age Vaieeti age extremely slowly. They become adults at around 50 years old, and can leave to be around 500. Alignment Most Vaieeti fall on the Lawful to Neutral spectrum. Cat-like Reflexes Your cat body is extremely powerful and flexible. You can leap to extremely high heights, and you can function as a mount for another player. You also have advantage on Initiative rolls. Kitty Claws Your claws are large and powerful. You can rear up on your hind legs and attack for 1d8 + your Dexterity modifier. They are also volatile, and can be enhanced to do more damage. You can do this as many times as you like. Hunter-Gatherer You start out with proficiency in Survival. Languages You can speak Common and Vaieetun Gallery vaieeti-fem.png|A female vaieeti. vaieeti-dick.png|Vaieeti genitals.